Speedforce: Tear in reality
by Thecrazycat1
Summary: "FLASH NO!" Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman all screamed, trying to grab him. Suddenly a portal opened behind Flash as he stopped vibrating before 7 bolts of lightning shot out, zipping around the room with high pitched squeals.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's been 3 weeks. 3 weeks since the incident with the Speedforce. Wally West still thought about it every night. He remembered finding the frequency of nanotech, and using this knowledge, obliterated Brainiac from Luthor's body without harming him.

He could recall that night pretty well and even the speedforce. The place was an enigma, just pure white, but he wasn't the only one there in it. There were many more like them, though their faces were blurry. Sometimes he wondered if his Uncle Barry was there among them.

Wally sighed and held his hand in front of him as he let out the Flash costume from his ring ( **A/N Superhero names when the costumes are on** ). He quickly changed into his costume and put one finger to his communicator. "Flash to watchtower, beam me up Scotty" He smirked when he heard groaning on the other side of his communicator. Flash closed his eyes as he felt the light envelop him. When he opened them, he suddenly saw the bustle of personnel and other heroes on the brig of the watchtower. Flash zoomed to the cafeteria where he knew the other founding members of the league would be. After all it was nearly lunch time.

Flash walked into the cafeteria holding his lunch tray. He noticed that nearly every leaguer there was glancing at him, as if they were worried he would disappear. The speedster walked over to the table where Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman were, and frowned when he noticed they were whispering among themselves. He put on a smile and sat down "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing much. What about you Wally?" GL asked, seeming as if he were hiding something."Dude, it's Flash when I'm in costume and I'm fine"

"Are you sure Flash? You know you can tell us if anything is wrong." Wonder Woman pressed, then elbowed Batman who then sighed "If you want to talk to us, we're here"

"Guys NOTHING is wrong ok?" Flash replied agitatedly and stood up. He started vibrating, generating a few sparks of electricity. He gasped, looking down at his hands which were fading in and out of reality. Everyone started to notice when the gravity turned off around him.

"FLASH NO!" Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman all screamed, trying to grab him. Suddenly a portal opened behind Flash as he stopped vibrating before 7 bolts of lightning shot out, zipping around the room with high pitched squeals.

* * *

 **Hi, Crazycat here. This is kind of my first story so I'd really like it if I could get some feedback on how it is. If you have any criticism you could give me, please review but flames will be thrown back into the pits of hell.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **Disclaimer: I forgot this thing last time, but if I owned this cartoon I wouldn't be making this fan fiction would I.**

* * *

When the leaguers saw the lighting, all were immediately on guard and took up fighting positions. All except flash who saw what the 7 streams of light really were, speedsters crying for help.

"No! They're not here to attack anyone!" Flash yelled at the leaguers who turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean they're not here to attack?" Batman interrogated

"I…I think they're speedsters. Like me. All I know is they're screaming for help!" He said and turned towards the 7 speedsters who were zipping across, around and above the room.

"ICANTSLOWDOWNICANTSLOWDOWNWHATSHAPPENING!" The speedsters screamed, running around the room uncontrollably.

"Flash what do you mean they're screaming for help? Why do they need help?" Wonder Woman asked worriedly. "They're saying they can't slow down" Flash replied equally worried.

Batman sprung into action "I'll go get some sedatives to calm them down, Flash you and everyone else need to try and catch them!" he shouted and ran towards the med-bay to make some before anyone could reply.

For the next 10 minutes everyone had no luck catching the frightened speedsters. Flash had come the closest, however it turned out to be difficult holding onto someone who was running faster than the speed of sound for more than a few seconds.

Luckily Batman had come back with the specialised sedatives that were supposed to knock them out for around 24 hours. He quickly gave them to Flash so he could administer it to the speedsters. Flash quickly caught and injected all 7 of them with the sedative. Their legs finally stopped moving and all of them were knocked unconscious.

As they lied on the floor, the league could finally see what the speedsters looked like. They all seemed to be teenagers. There were 4 girls and 3 boys. Or was that 3 girls and 4 boys. One of the speedsters who had a cloak on made everyone confused whether they were a boy or girl.

There was a young Asian girl with blue hair, who had two katana swords with her, Flash noted. She wore dark clothing and had a scarf wrapped around the bottom of her face. Though she was young she seemed to be one of the oldest. Another girl with blonde hair that was dip dyed red was wearing black clothes that had bright pink lightning bolts on it. The last girl had grey-silvery hair and seemed to be related to one of the boys, who also had grey-silvery hair. They were even wearing a similar outfit, blue and black with silver lightning bolts. Flash guessed they must be twins.

The last two boys didn't seem to have costumes on. The older of the 2 boys, who looked to be the Asian girl's age, had a dark skin tone and seemed to have a frown perpetually etched into his face. He wore a dark jacket over a grey shirt, and wore dark jeans. The last boy looked around 15-16 and wore a striped hoodie over a plain white shirt. He was definitely the youngest of the bunch.

After an hour the blonde girl woke up, with the other speedsters followed suit, rubbing their heads or groaning. "Bats I thought those sedatives were supposed to last 24 hours" Flash said confusedly.

"They were" Batman frowned. "I'm not surprised though, their bodies must have used the sedatives up much faster than normal humans" He then theorised.

The boy with the hoodie suddenly sat up "What the… where am I" he then glanced over at the dark skinned boy "Tyler! Hey! You know where we are?" He asked loudly

"I have no idea Danny… why not ask those costumed guys that are surrounding us… and those other kids" Tyler pointed towards the Justice League. Danny blinked and stared.

Flash spoke up "Uh, you're on the watchtower." He was surprised by how nonchalant the two were acting after what they had been through an hour before.

"The what? Why's it called that?" Danny wondered. Flash then pointed at the window, which showed the Earth. "Oh" He said simply.

"What have we gotten ourselves into…" Tyler then said as he and the others stared at the vastness of space.

* * *

 **Well that's the 2nd chapter done. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me how I went. Please don't flame, I'll have to throw those out into the void of space and I don't think aliens would appreciate that.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **Disclaimer: Definitely do not own the series. Which sucks.**

* * *

Batman narrowed his eyes. From the exchange he'd just witnessed, it seems that these teenagers probably had no idea who the Justice League were. It was also obvious that some of them knew each other so it was unlikely that they had amnesia, but he wouldn't rule out that possibility.

Batman walked up to the seven teenagers and was just about to make his presence known before Flash zoomed in front of him. He cleared his throat "What's up! I'm Flash, fastest man alive," He said cockily.

Flash shivered and turned around to see Batman performing his infamous glare towards the speedster "Oh hey Bats… were you going to say something?" Flash said sheepishly. Batman sighed before hearing the teenagers giggling.

 **POV Change. 3** **RD** **PERSON**

"YOLO PEOPLE, I demand attention. Yes? Now, I'm the fastest person I know, I got babes coming at me in every direction and I have no modesty whatsoever," Danny said out of the blue. Everyone stared at him, confused.

"What was the point of that?" Tyler asked him with a strange look on his face.

"Talking about _myself_ bro, we gotta get to know each other considering we ran out of a portal and all," Danny replied "Your turn."

Tyler sighed "Uh… I'm Tyler… and I don't want to do this."

"Alright grumpy, be like that. As you all can see Tyler isn't much of a talker- HEY!"

Tyler moved away from Danny to stand near the Asian girl.

"Fine, she's next. What's your name babe?" Danny asked, leaning against a table.

"Nevora" She replied curtly

Danny took no notice and pressed on "You wanna tell us anything about yourself?"

" _Hai. Watashiha tagen go, nai no baai ha, watashiwo rikai shi masu_ " (1) Nevora then said with a smile.

The blonde turned to her " _I dnatsrednu uoy Aroven, wtb ym s'eman Yks dna I kaeps sdrawkcab_." (2)

Danny stared "What… ok is there anyone else who can't speak English"

Everybody shook his or her heads. Nevora leaned towards Tyler "Don't tell Danny, but I can speak English." Tyler grinned at her.

"Alright cool. On to the next dude or dudette. Specifically meaning you." He pointed to the person with a cloak.

"…I'm Avery." The figure said.

"AHA! You're a girl"

"No."

"What!? So you're a boy"

"No." Even their voice made it difficult to determine their gender.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a hero." Avery finally said.

"Ughhhhhhh. Fine. You're like Tyler." Danny mumbled. "You guys are next" He proceeded to grab the twins and put them in the center.

"Hey! Why do we have to do it together?" The twins said at the same time.

"Cause. You're twins, you have to do it together. First question, who's older?"

The boy went first "We're twins, it doesn't matte-"

"I AM!" The girl butted in much to her brother's chagrin, "And since I'm the oldest, I'm going first. Name's Lexie, I'm probably the most AWESOME person I know! Also I'm way faster than any of you," She laughed and shoved her brother. "Your turn bro."

"Uhh hi, I'm Luke. That's my sister… obviously haha. Sorry I suck at talking to people, especially when there's a huge group staring at me. I mean this is like public speaking or standing up in front of a class and having to do an assignment, which really sucks. Not that I'm saying talking to you guys sucks, I'm not, really I just think this feels kinda like having to speak in front of everyone in a class. Yeah I'm just gonna go sit down now."

Luke moved over to stand by Sky, who patted him on the head.

Danny started to speak "Well… I guess that's it. We've all talked about ourselves, (some of us a little too much). Um… what now"

Flash stepped in, "Well, now that you've gotten to know each other… do you guys have any questions about the fact you're floating in space?"

Lexie zoomed up to him "Actually I have a question! What's up with all you guys dressed like heroes? Me and my brother are heroes, but I've never seen you before" She pointed at him accusingly "Are you a villain?!"

"What! No! I'm Flash! Founding member of the Justice League? Trust me if we were villains we wouldn't be called that." Flash replied indignantly.

"What the heck is the Justice League?"

"Uh, the biggest superhero team in the world?"

"Never heard of you"

Batman came between the two and cleared his throat, "I have a theory. From what I've observed, it seems that you 7 are either not from this dimension, or not from this time period"

The young speedsters stared at him and began to think about their home as his words hung in the air.

* * *

 **I got the multilingual part from Google translate so it's probably wrong, sorry. Here's what I wanted to say:**

 **1\. Yeah. I'm multilingual, not as if you'd understand me.**

 **2\. I understand you Nevora. Btw my name's Sky and I speak backwards.**

 **Yeah, hope you enjoyed. Review what you think, tell me how it went. Please no flames, Danny's big ego will just swallow them whole.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, we wouldn't be here.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The atmosphere of the room was heavy as all seven speedsters thought of the possibility of them being transported to these so-called 'Justice Leagues' dimension. The unanswered question of possibly never seeing their friends and family again made them feel depressed and alone.

"So?" Tyler said awkwardly. "How did that actually happen and what does that mean for us?"

"Well scientifically speaking that happened by a molecular occurrence that opened a portal to this dimension that transported only those who had the unique ability as a speedster who can travel through time and space-", answered Batman in his formal and intellectual fashion.

"Wait! Wait! Hold the damn phone here! Can you even speak English dude!" interrupted Danny. "I mean the obvious leader of this special group i.e. me needs to know how this happened and I need to be told by a human being!"

"Um, what? Who here made you leader?" Lexie yelled accusingly, pointing her finger at him.

"Well, obviously I deserve to be leader the most! I'm smart, strategic, a great fighter and most of all, charming!" Danny said obnoxiously.

Lexie scoffed "I'm all those things plus some! I mean, I can-" Before she could continue everyone felt a shiver through their bodies, feeling pure fear.

The seven speedsters whipped around their bodies to see Batman giving his infamous glare.

"That's enough" Batman said in a chilling tone. "To answer your question 'in English', you came here by a sudden release in energy that opened a portal to this dimension. As I was going to explain before you rudely cut me off," Batman once again glared at Danny, "This same thing happened to Flash 3 weeks ago, however he was pulled into another dimension instead of pulling others here."

Tyler stepped forward "So, why us? There are plenty of other speedsters in the multiverse"

"It's not just you," Batman opened a hologram of the Earth, which had a multitude of beeping dots across the continents, "These points show the area where you seven came through the portal. There are also multiple reports of strange bolts of lightning and people appearing out of portals around the world, in those areas. I believe that these are speedsters like you."

Batman continued, "What we don't know… is where you all are coming from". He nodded to Flash, who began to address the seven teenagers.

"Three weeks ago I was in this… pure… white place that was full of other speedsters like us. We need to know, where you somewhere like that?"

Suddenly, the speedsters had a fuzzy memory of a beautiful place that was getting stronger and sharper.

Somewhere in the back, Avery started talking, "I remember being somewhere like that. I was running faster than I've ever gone…and then I was there. The speed force."

"You all have stories like this?"

The speedsters nodded before Tyler said, "So we all came from the Speed Force. How come everyone's going to this dimension?"

Batman turned to him and answered, "Like I said before, a sudden release of energy was released in this dimension which opened up a portal. It was caused by Flash and I believe that this is because it was the second time something like this happened."

* * *

 **Hey guys... Crazycat here. I'm really sorry I haven;t updated for a long time. I have no reason except writers block and laziness. This sin;t even a good chapter. Hopefully I'll update more, with better chapters too.**

 **Now for the standard procedure. No flaming, I'll throw those into the bat cave, where Batman's cold, freezing glare will destroy it's very being.**


End file.
